<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deleted Scene: in which jaskier gets high on fairy mushrooms and becomes (mostly) immortal by OnlyALIttlePsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822107">Deleted Scene: in which jaskier gets high on fairy mushrooms and becomes (mostly) immortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyALIttlePsycho/pseuds/OnlyALIttlePsycho'>OnlyALIttlePsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jaskier's misadventures with the fae realm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deleted Scenes, Fae &amp; Fairies, M/M, jaskier didnt do his research, so geralt has to fill him in, whiny!jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyALIttlePsycho/pseuds/OnlyALIttlePsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt has to explain why Jaskier might have started a fae war. Jaskier is a cranky drama king that really doesn't know anything about the fae realm or politics. Takes place the morning after Geralt and Jaskier meet with the fae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jaskier's misadventures with the fae realm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deleted Scene: in which jaskier gets high on fairy mushrooms and becomes (mostly) immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the title says, this is a deleted scene from my other story. Like most deleted scenes, it got axed because it didn't fit the flow of the main story and it wasn't essential. But I still liked whiny!Jaskier, so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt already had most of camp put away when Jaskier awoke. There was a plate of bread and dried meat next to him for breakfast, but all the bags and gear were already packed up next to Roach. Geralt wasn’t in the immediately visible area. Jaskier frowned as he munched on the jerky. He wanted to know where his witcher was. They needed to talk about last night so Jaskier could forgive him and they could make up. Logically he knew Geralt wouldn’t have shushed him without good reason, but it stung. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Geralt said from behind him. And no matter what anyone might say later, he did not jump and squeal at being startled.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier said stiffly. “Thank you for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Whenever you’re ready, we can go tell the people that their children won’t go missing anymore.”</p>
<p>“About that, Geralt, I wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>The witcher sighed and rubbed his neck. “I knew you were going to say that.”</p>
<p>Which… just made Jaskier more annoyed. “If you didn’t want me to be part of the conversation, then why was I there? Why couldn’t I talk at all?”</p>
<p>“You were the one to find and break the circle. I wasn’t sure if they’d show up without you there. But I didn’t want you to piss them off on accident. They’re very capricious.” </p>
<p>“Then you could have told me beforehand what the plan was! Or how to talk to them. Or any number of ways that didn’t involve treating me like a child.”</p>
<p>“I was..” he trailed off. Jaskier wasn’t sure if he was searching for words or just embarrassed by what he was about to say.</p>
<p>“What, you were what, Geralt?”</p>
<p>“I was trying to protect you from yourself. I made the mistake of assuming that your noble manners might come out last night, but apparently I was wrong. Your very first comment was to attack him. Do you realize he could drag you to the realm of the fae court for their king or queen to decide your fate for merely offending them? And there would be absolutely nothing I could do to follow you or get you back.”</p>
<p>“...Really?”</p>
<p>Geralt gave him a look that screamed, ‘are you fucking joking?’ “Yes, really. No one on the Continent would be able to save you.”</p>
<p>“Well, thanks for that I guess. I wish you would have told me to be on my best behavior beforehand first. I would have let you handle the conversation without being upset. But what was up with not asking for the kids back? They’re still alive, but leaving them there doesn’t sound like saving them.”</p>
<p>“I know it doesn’t, but it’s a mercy. Even if I could force the fae to give them back, which I can’t, what family would take them?”</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t want their child back?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple, Jask. Those kids will be forever changed by hosting a fae babe. I’ve only ever seen one that chose to come back, but I’ve heard stories of others. They don’t look normal. They don’t act normal. No one wants them back once they realize they’ve been fae-touched. It’s kinder to let them stay at court.”</p>
<p>“I don’t agree with that.”  </p>
<p>Geralt shrugs. “Nothing we can do. It’s up to them and the fae. They’ll be given the choice to stay or go back. They almost always stay. The one I came across went back after a few months.”</p>
<p>“What will you tell their families?”</p>
<p>“The truth more or less. The threat has been taken care of, but their children most likely won’t be coming home. No more will go missing however, and they will have to take comfort in that.”</p>
<p>Jaskier wasn’t satisfied with that either, but it was the best he was going to get. Because Geralt was right, but he didn’t like it. </p>
<p>But they went on their way, said their goodbyes to the town, and kissed and made up (a few days later because Jaskier had to make a point).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>